Aircraft brake systems are typically either manual or used in unmanned situations. An aircraft braking system, emergency braking, and park braking typically is controlled mechanically by cable. A lever may be coupled to a cable which may be coupled to a valve in order to supply hydraulic pressure to a braking system.